Aprisionado
by Afrodite Sunbeam
Summary: Um homem atormentado, capaz de tudo, tendo por companheiros o ódio e a solidão.


Beta reader

**Mr. Mordred**

•∞•∞•

Spoilers

**PdA, CdF, OdF e EdP**

* * *

O quarto estava na penumbra, cortinas remendadas e semicerradas impediam a passagem dos últimos raios de sol através das grades da janela. As paredes, mofadas em alguns pontos, demonstravam que a luz não costumava entrar ali. Não havia mobília, apenas um velho e puído colchão jogado a um canto e em outro um espelho manchado que refletia parte daquela imundície e abandono.

No chão, uma grossa camada de pó revelava que aquele lugar não era limpo há muito tempo. A porta de ferro, trancada pelo lado de fora, estava enferrujada nas extremidades e possuía uma portinhola que era a única forma de comunicação com o exterior do aposento.

Ele estava sentado no chão, pernas dobradas, cabeça entre os joelhos, uma das mãos apertando firmemente sua varinha e a outra um pequeno brinquedo de seu filho, numa tentativa desesperada de manter o foco na realidade familiar.

Sua jovem e linda esposa - a companheira ideal, sempre carinhosa, compreensiva e dedicada a tudo o que fazia - tinha um trabalho difícil e duro, mas ainda assim encontrava tempo e disposição para cuidar do bebê, preparar refeições deliciosas, cuidar das roupas e do restante dos afazeres domésticos. Contudo, sempre tinha o melhor sorriso e carinhos deliciosos, guardados especialmente para quando ficavam sozinhos.

O bebê - que herdara dela a alegria de viver - estava sempre sorrindo e brincando, quase não chorava, exceto quando queria fazer uma pequena manha para ganhar mais um tempinho em seus braços. O medo que tivera – do qual sua esposa não compartilhara, por sua atitude sempre positiva - durante o período da gestação, felizmente não se confirmara. Seu filho estava livre da licantropia.

Poderia considerar-se um homem de sorte, não fossem as agruras que a vida lhe apresentava.

O pouco de luz que restava dissipou-se e o ambiente mergulhou na mais profunda escuridão. Ele retesou ainda mais o corpo e seus músculos reclamaram, causando-lhe uma dor aguda.

Estava chegando o momento.

_Ele sabia._

Lembrou-se de seus maiores amigos, que não estavam mais presentes em sua vida. Quando era mais jovem, estes o tinham ajudado a conviver com sua diferença e tratavam-no como igual. Tinham, inclusive, com enorme dedicação e esforço, conseguido transformar-se em animagos, para que pudessem acompanhá-lo em suas dolorosas experiências.

Mas a ambição de um deles - aliada ao fraco caráter - havia feito com que um encontrasse a morte e outro, as frias paredes de Azkaban.

_Traíra seus próprios amigos em troca de quê?_

Prestígio e respeito nunca alcançados, junto àquele a quem escolheu servir. Não ganhara absolutamente nada com sua atitude, a não ser o desprezo e a humilhação a que era submetido todos os dias.

O amigo que fora para Azkaban, morrera na tentativa de proteger o afilhado, que ficara órfão em virtude da atitude do traidor.

Sentia-se só em suas angústias.

O velho mago a quem respeitava, e de quem recebera a oportunidade de estudar e fazer algo útil também se fora.

Até um antigo rival havia contribuído para que pudesse exercer uma função digna, apesar de deixar claro o desgosto que sentia ao fazê-lo, tendo em vista seu orgulho ainda ferido por brincadeiras juvenis das quais era vítima dele e de seus marotos amigos.

Um sorriso amargo brotou em seus lábios, mas logo se dissipou.

A sensação de formigamento em seu corpo estava começando. Não tomara a poção de acônito aquele dia, para que pudesse sentir todos os efeitos de sua própria maldição se aproximando.

Queria sentir a chegada da transformação.

Levantou-se, caminhou devagar até a janela, abriu as pesadas cortinas e observou por um momento a vizinhança miserável em que viviam. Como pudera ser tão tolo a ponto de pensar que poderia oferecer-lhes algo? Que tipo de vida teriam a seu lado?

Não mais podia trabalhar, uma vez que sua condição fora revelada. Quem, em sã consciência, contrataria alguém como ele para conviver com pessoas consideradas normais? Havia ainda algo muito pior em seus pensamentos. E se atacasse o filho ou a mulher? Quando - em sua desgraça - era dominado pela besta-fera, não tinha consciência de seus atos. Não podia distinguir amigos, inimigos, amores ou desafetos.

Esperava que sua família um dia pudesse perdoar-lhe a traição. Jurara permanecer eternamente ao lado deles, mas havia tomado uma decisão e nada iria demovê-lo de seu propósito.

_Faria isso por ele e por eles._

Permitiu que sua mente vagasse por mais um momento nas imagens de sua mulher e do filho, dos amigos que ainda lutavam naquela guerra idiota e dos que havia perdido por conta dessa estupidez.

Inspirou profundamente o ar da noite, afastou-se da janela e caminhou até o outro lado, postando-se frente ao espelho.

_E então ela chegou._

A lua, com seu manto prateado, adentrou a escuridão do quarto, anunciando toda sua majestade, iluminando cada centímetro do lugar.

_Chegara o momento._

Observou seus olhos no reflexo, viu suas íris iniciando a mudança de coloração, as pupilas se dilatando, até que sentiu os impulsos do monstro que tinha dentro dele, lutando para sair.

Seu rosto contraiu-se.

Todo ódio que sentira por si mesmo durante toda sua imprestável vida agigantou-se em seu peito.

Agora não havia mais nada nem ninguém, somente isso.

_O ódio._

Aguardou um pouco mais. Queria vê-lo pela última vez, queria que soubesse que era ele quem acabaria com tudo, pois mais ninguém poderia fazê-lo, ninguém o odiava tanto quanto ele mesmo.

Então o lobo tornou-se forte, e já ameaçava dominar seus sentidos quando - tomado pela mais completa fúria e com a varinha em riste - gritou as derradeiras palavras:

**- Avada Kedavra!**

O feitiço ricocheteou no espelho - que partiu em inúmeros pedaços – e o raio de luz verde o atingiu em cheio no peito. Seu corpo pendeu desajeitado no chão sujo, tal como um fantoche abandonado, do qual haviam removido os cordões. A varinha voou para um lado, enquanto que o brinquedo do filho permaneceu em sua mão. A transformação não se completara e o corpo permaneceu com aparência humana, eram visíveis somente alguns traços do animal que antes lutara para dominá-lo.

Havia acabado.

_Para sempre._

Remus Lupin estava, enfim, livre.

* * *

**"O olhar de quem odeia é mais penetrante do que o olhar de quem ama."**

(Leonardo da Vinci)

* * *

**N/A:** Agradeço à querida amiga Jansev que contribuiu com valiosos comentários e sugestões.

Bjs! ;)


End file.
